


What do you mean Wilhelm is a dad!?

by razzlin_dazzlin_beez



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BLGiftExchange2019, M/M, Wilhelm is Rhys' dad, but nope, college student Rhys, jack thinks wilhelm is into rhys, takes place during tps, that's his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzlin_dazzlin_beez/pseuds/razzlin_dazzlin_beez
Summary: Jack and Wilhelm are on Concordia taking a much needed break from trying to save the damn moon and the space station from being destroyed.Lo and behold, Wilhelm gets mysterious phone calls and a cute leggy college student wins Jack's interest.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	What do you mean Wilhelm is a dad!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePyromaniacEngineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/gifts).



> This is for the hella Pyro for the bl gift exchange of 2019! And a huge thank you to my boy dre and the wonderful otter-tot for helping me with it, you guys are the bee's knees <3
> 
> I hope you like it, Py'!!

The distinctive sound of Wilhelm's ECHO ringing for the third time that day caught Jack's attention. Just as it did for the past few days. He honestly didn't think Wilhelm would be the kind of person to get calls that often. Especially since he barely answered his ECHO when it came to the rest of the team.

This one person always got an immediate pick-up via ear comm though. 

_Every._

_Single._

_Friggin'._

_Time._

Whoever they were must be pretty damn impor-- 

A shriek and a loud commotion amongst the medium sized group of college students by Nina's place suddenly broke Jack's thoughts. Apparently one of the students bumped into another while they were goofing off and made the guy drop the comm he was using. Jack looked at the brunet as he got up from the ground, supposedly checking to see if his call or whatever was still ongoing. 

Jack didn’t care about that though, the guy was almost as tall as _him_ due to his long ass legs. Cute though. Like seriously cute.

He caught Wilhelm hanging up the call he was on as he was coming back out from the Security Administration building from the corner of his eye and shifted his position on the bench in front of the rails.  
  
“Have a nice chat?” He asked as Wilhelm joined him, getting a grunt in response. Which wasn't that unusual for him. Go figure.

They were taking a minor break from trying to save Elpis and Helios at the moment. Probably not the smartest idea since they didn't have a lot of time because of the damn laser but you can't exactly do your best without taking a break.

Not for lack of trying at least.

Jack was about to get back to watching the cute leggy college student by Nina's when he noticed Wilhelm already was. And quite intensely too. 

If Jack didn't know any better, he'd think that Wilhelm was showing an interest in the guy. Which was… apparently the case. Hm. 

.

.

.

It wasn't long before Jack decided that there was no way in hell that he was gonna let Wilhelm get the guy. He saw him first. Finders keepers and all that shit.

Jack quickly glanced at the other before he swiftly made his way over to the brunet who appeared to be reading one of the pamphlets from Bed, Breakfast and Bank. Alone. By himself.

_Excellent._

Moments later Jack was right beside Legs for Days looking over his shoulder at the pamphlet. Apparently one of the Pandoracorn ones. Neat. 

The brunet jumped as soon as he noticed Jack in his peripheral vision and nearly dropped the pamphlet in surprise. 

"Whatcha looking at there, cupcake?" Jack asked, gesturing to the pamphlet of which he already knew the contents of. 

No answer.

When Jack finally looked up to see why, he was met with beautiful brown/blue starry-eyes. 

Which confused and flattered him. He waved his hand in front of the others face to snap him out of the trance he was in and waited for him to come to. 

The other brunet slightly shook his head as he got out of his minor trance and let out a nervous chuckle, flesh hand now resting on the back of his neck. 

"You good, princess?” Jack asked as he visibly checked Legs out. Taking note of the cybernetics. 

“...m’yeah,” said Legs’, cheeks blushing light pink. He definitely noticed the looking.

 _Good._

The more he knew Jack was interested the better his chances of nabbing him were.

The other brunet straightened himself out and met Jack’s gaze brightly.  
  
“So uh, so this is a surprise and I never thought this would ever happen but hi! It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Lawrence!” Legs gushed as he held out his hand for a handshake. 

“Heh, the pleasure is all _mine_ . Call me Jack, pumpkin. Speaking of, what should I call _you_?” Asked Jack, taking the other’s hand in his both of his own, completely blindsiding the handshake.

“...I-uh,” started Legs, blush spreading further, “Rhys Llewelyn. You can call me Rhys.”  
  
“Well Rhysie, tell me, what’s a cute guy like you doing in a shithole like this?”  
  
“Well… my class was only supposed to be here for a few hours but then all the exits closed and yeeaaah.” Rhys said, glancing at his covered hand.  
  
Jack ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. He hadn’t thought about what the consequences their actions would have on the civilians. “Yeah, that’d be my teams’ fault. What with trying to save the moon and all. You know, the ush.” A movement behind Rhys caught Jack’s eye as he was gesturing. It was Wilhelm. And he was walking towards them. 

“Your team? You wouldn’t happen to work with a W--” Rhys started then realized Jack was no longer paying attention. He then noticed his idol was looking behind him and turned to see what seemed to be distracting him.  
  
Rhys’ face split into a huge smile as Wilhelm came closer to them. “Tad!” He exclaimed, sprinting the rest of the way towards Wilhelm and jumped into his arms as soon as he got close enough. “You never said you were in Concordia.”  
  
“Well I am. Surpriiise.” Replied Wilhelm as he hugged Rhys tightly then set him down. Rhys frowned slightly at that and clung to his side instead as they walked back to Jack. 

Both noticing Jack’s confusion. “Tad?” Asked Jack when they finally got to him. “What does that mean?”

“It means dad. Rhys is my son.” Wilhelm said as he smirked down at Jack.

"W-what."  
  
Rhys looked between them amused before replying to Jack. "I _was_ just about to ask you if knew a Wilhelm Llewelyn or not. But well,” he gestured outwards,”here we are!”

Ah.

“Also,” Rhys continued, now fixating on Wilhelm. “You never told me you were working with Jack. You _know_ how much I admire his work!”  
  
Wilhelm ruffled Rhys’ hair in stereotypical dad fashion and chuckled at the pout Rhys was now sporting. "Sorry kiddo, it never crossed my mind." 

Rhys sighed dejectedly and leaned against Wilhelm for support. "We still have to finish that robocop movie we were watching before you left." 

Jack quirked a brow at the mention of robocop and looked at them both quizzically.

Rhys shrugged. "We both like robots."

Well that answered that question at least.

"Speaking of robocop, we can finish where we left off since we're taking a break right now if you want?"

Rhys nodded frantically in agreement, nearly bouncing in place from his excitement _._ He stopped a moment later in horror as he realized he had completely forgotten about the other person in their little group in favor of his dad. "I'm so sorry Mr. Laaw-- I mean Jack! I totally forgot you were here! It's rude to make plans in front of others and not invite them. Would you like to join us?"

Jack shook his head and grinned. "Nah princess, you and Wilhelm can go on ahead and finish your movie. But! You and I can get to know each other better later on?" He said finishing with a wink.

Rhys' face blushing brighter than a before Wilhelm came over. "That would be great!" Said Rhys nodding giddily.

The engineer ruffled through his pants pocket for a business card and held it out to Rhys once he found it. "Here, it has my ECHO frequency and all that on it. Lemme know when you guys are done and you and I can, yanno, hang out for a while. Do some talking." What he really meant was that he was going to flirt with him the entire time and hopefully get something out of it.

The younger brunet quickly pocketed the card and tugged at Wilhelm's arm lightly so they could get started on the movie. ~~The sooner they did, the sooner he could hang out with his idol and big time crush.~~

"It was so nice to finally meet you, Jack," Rhys said as he grinned.

"Nice meeting you too, princess." Replied Jack.

Rhys looked over at his father and gestured to Bed, Breakfast and Bank. The question of "are we going or what" clearly written on his face.

"Give me a moment, I'll be with you shortly."

Rhys gave him a thumbs up as he walked backwards towards the entrance of the establishment and turned around as soon as he got to the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, Wilhelm turned back to Jack, and gave him a serious and slightly but most definitely threatening look. 

"You better try harder than _that_ to get with my son. And if you somehow manage it and end up hurting him? I will break every bone in your body and feed you to a kraggon. Got that?"

Jack's face went pale at the threat and nodded so that Wilhelm knew he understood.

Wilhelm checked to see if the other was lying and grunted when he found that he wasn't.

"Oh and Jack?" He said as he was about to leave to catch up with Rhys. "Don't forget about what I said."

Then he was gone.


End file.
